The Gundam Guys Night Off
by Jenny Tilley
Summary: Read about the wierd stuff that happens to Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei on their night off.


**The Gundam Guys Night Off**

"Heero are you coming all ready! We're going to start the movie without you!!" Duo screamed impatiently from the bedroom down the hall from where Heero hurriedly gathered snacks for tonight's movie watching. 

"Hurry up I've been waiting for 3 months to see this movie!" Trowa yelled from his place on Duo's queen size bed, snuggled up behind Quatre.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!!" Heero hollered as he tried to balanced the big stack of goodies he'd gathered and trying not to trip over Wufei's playstation cord that was coiled on the living room floor. Wufei, thinking watching a movie with mutated people trying to save a bunch of New Yorkers was dishonorable, decided to spend his night playing Blood Roar 2 on his playstation. 

"I'm here, I'm here. What'd I miss?" "Nothing much, just a preview for some Tom Hanks movie" Quatre said stuffing a hand-full of Dill Pickle chips in his mouth. "Hey! Where's the cake?"

"Oh I forgot it" Heero said pretending to lower his head in shame as he pushed a heap of clothes off of Duo's bed. "Ah man!" Quatre said disappointedly as he ran out of the room. 

"Awwwwwww!" *thump* "Ouch!" *thump* "You dishonorable fool, you made me loose to Jenny! Of all people, a woman!" *slap* "Ouch! Sorry man!"

A few minutes later Quatre returned with his McCains Chocolate Cream Pie and four forks. "Well I couldn't find any clean plates DUO! (Duo was supposedto wash the dishes this week, and it now being Saturday and Duo hadn't even looked sideways at the ever growing pile of dishes in the sink, you can well imagine, Quatre was lucky to even find a clean fork in the house) so we're just going to have to..." Quatre couldn't even finish his sentence before the three gundam pilots grabbed the pie out of Quatres' hands and started devour it by the fork fulls, and even the odd hand full here and there.

"Hey guys save me some!" screamed Quatre as he dived into the pile of hungry Gundam pilots. "Grrrrr that's my piece!" "Hey you've got more than me!" "I want more!" "Give me some" "Hey you've got more chocolate then me!"

A minute later and minus one chocolate cream pie; "Oh my stomach!" Duo winded "I'll never eat another thing as long as I live...Someone pass me the chips" 

"Shhhhh! the movies starting!!" Quatre screamed at Duo as Heero and Trowa chuckled under their breath. 

As the room grew silent they heard from the next room..."You dishonorable fool! You can't be defeated by a mere woman!! KILL KILL!!!" 

There was no way any of them could stay quite after that. "Man that Wufei really gets into those video games huh?" "Hey Duo, you shouldn't talk I've heard you screaming at Mario for god sakes! He's going to need therapy soon!" Heero joked. 

"Please guys! No talking when Wolverine's on screen!!" Quatre yelled at the couple. "Trowa wants to see the movie". Trowa blushed, he always did when Quatre tried to defend him, and hid his pink cheeks behind Quatre's back. 

Duo giggled under his breath and grabbed a pillow to snuggle as Heero lay down using Duo's leg as a pillow. 

For the rest of the movie they were relatively quiet except for the odd remark from Duo about the lack of yellow spandex and bad hair, or Wufei's occasional outburst from the other room at his video game, Or the phone call or twelve from Relena (they'd lost count after 6 cause they gave up and turned the ringer off on the phone), OR the many Pepsi runs Quatre made to the kitchen, OR! the occasional snore from Heero...Hey! I guess it wasn't quiet after all!!

"Why can't Dr.X walk?" Duo asked as the credits began to roll. "I don't know, never really thought about it" replied Heero with a yawn. "Hey you know the part at the beginning were Wolverine flew though the windshield? I bet ya I could do that to". "What? Fly though I windshield? Ya I bet you could too, wanna try?" Trowa joked. "NO! you idiot I mean fly though a windshield and get up and walk away. I could do that for sure!" "Well like I said...Wanna try? hehe" "Oh you little..."Heero proclaimed as he jumped on top of Trowa and started to poke and tickle him. (Quatre had told him how ticklish he was and he'd been waiting for the moment he could use it to his advantage) 

"NO! Get off my Trowa!" Quatre screamed as he jumped on Heero's back trying to pull him off. 

"Hey this looks like fun!" Duo laughed as he put down his pillow and joined in the big tickle war that had begun at the foot of the bed.

"Hey get off" *giggle* "Ah! that tickles!!" *laughs* "Ouch! Who just poked me!" *screams* *laughs* *thump* (as Quatre and Duo fall on the floor) "Ah!! OUCH!!* (as they both jump back on)

"What the hell is going on in here...what the hell?" Wufei exclaimed as he walked in the room, he'd put up with the noise for too long, they'd been wrestling around for 10 minutes or more and it was disturbing Wufei's concentration, like any of them really cared.

"What are you guys doing in here? This is a dishonorable act" Wufei said crossing his arms in front of him. "Wufei your just a big old..ahh...ummm....",Quatre wasn't the best at insults, "stick-in-the-mud!!!" he yelled as him and Heero grabbed Wufei and threw him on the bed with the rest of them. 

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww" screamed Wufei as he tried to fight his way out of the tickling frenzy, "This *giggle* is a *laughs* a *awwwwww* dis- *giggle* honor- *laughs* able *screams* act! *falls off the bed and runs out of the room, trips over his playstation, falls, gets up again and runs to his room*

"Haha that'll teach him!" Duo said still laughing uncontrollably laying on the bed with the rest of the guys. They'd tired themselves out but they were still laughing. Especially after seeing Wufei almost pee his pants. "Oh man we have to do that more often!" Trowa giggled. 

"Hey it's too quiet in here!" Duo announced after laying there for a minute or so waiting for the pain in his sides to stop. "We need tunes!" 

"Ya go put something good on" Trowa said with his head still hanging over the side of the bed. "OK..."Duo looked through his ever growing collection of CD's. "How 'bout Eminem?" "NO!!!!!!" they all yelled at once, while Heero threw a pillow at him.

"OK, OK guys! It was just a suggestion!" "Oh how about this?" Duo popped a CD in the stereo and jumped up on the bed with a hair brush in his hand. 

"At first I was afraid   
I was petrified   
I kept thinking I could never live without you  
By my side" 

"Oh god no! He's singing!" Quatre screamed as Duo stood there singing, hair brush in hand.

"But then I spent so many nights   
Just thinking how you've done me wrong   
I grew strong   
I learned how to get along   
And so you're back   
From outer space   
I just walked in to find you  
Here without that look upon your face"

"OH NO!! Someone stop him! He's going to break the windows" Trowa yelled

"I should have changed that stupid look   
I would have made you leave your key   
If I had known for just one second   
You'd be back to bother me   
Well now go,   
Walk out the door   
Just turn around   
Now, you're not welcome anymore   
Weren't you the one   
Who tried to break me with desire?  
Did you think I'd crumble?   
Did you think I'd lay down and die? "

"OK I can't stand this any longer" Heero yelled trying to talk over the music and Duo horrible singing. "In the words of Wufei, _'This is a dishonorable act'_ " He proclaimed as he dived toward the stereo. 

"Hey I was about to get to the best part!" Duo pouted. "If you keep singing You Will NOT Survive!!!" Heero yelled trying to hold back a laugh as Quatre and Trowa cracked up on the bed behind him. 

"Well thanks a lot guys! I'm glad to know you love my singing so much" Duo pouted again and folded his arms trying to act serious but knowing he was about to crack up any minute himself. "So what do you want to do now then?"

"How about Scrabble?!" proclaimed Quatre proudly. "Oh god no! You remember what happened last time" Heero laughed "That picture of Duo with "Pussy" written on his forehead in scrabble letters is still in circulation!" 

"Oh ya! How could I forget that!" Quatre giggled. "Well may be we should call it a night, it is 2am...2AM!!!! Man I didn't think it was that late, I gotta get to bed and get my beauty sleep" 

"Ya your right guys so GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Duo yelled jokingly. "OK little man just for that.." Heero rubbed his hands together "TICKLE WAR!" 

"NO!!!!" screamed Duo as the three other Gundam pilots jumped on top of him.

~The End~


End file.
